Dancing
by Phillip's Princess
Summary: Tohru and Kyo will be together forever, but not in marriage. A sudden discovery of their pasts brings the two to realize the truth to Tohru's father's death and many other things that Kyoko had kept secret from Tohru. Starts after Anime.
1. Let's Dance

All right, everyone, this is my first fanfic for Fruits Basket ever and I'm totally excited. I hope you'll enjoy it. It's full of twists and turns, so just go with it and don't try to figure it out, LOL. :) Anyway, I think I'm going to have a few stories like this, and you'll see what I mean as you read. This story was not written on my own, it's a duel project with my friend, this chapter, however, was written only by me. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Dancing**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Oh, Yuki!" Shigure called in his annoying, sing-song voice.

"I'm coming, Shigure," the silver-haired boy said reluctantly, walking to the door slowly.

"Have fun!" Tohru cried happily, squeaking out her joy.

"I doubt it, Akito rarely allows fun," Yuki sighed.

"Oh," she said sadly, lowering her head. "Wait, where's Kyo?" Her head popped up energetically as she rapidly changed the subject.

"I'm not going," came the dark voice behind her. Tohru whipped her head around to see the orange-haired youth with crimson eyes standing behind her.

"What, Kyo, why not?" she cried.

"'Cause you're not staying here along like you did last New Years, or almost did," he said solemnly.

"Well, in that case I'd better stay home too," Yuki said, flashing a daring look at Kyo.

"Yuki, Akito won't allow you to miss it again, you know that," Shigure reminded him.

"Oh, no, please go, Kyo, I don't want you two worrying about me, I'll be fine," Tohru assured them.

"I can't even go to the banquet so what's the point of going? Akito won't miss me," Kyo said.

"What about Kagura, she'll want to see you," Tohru suggested as Kyo flinched.

"Oh, please, why do you think I'm so opposed to going anyway, if it was just Akito I could handle it," Kyo sighed.

"Oh, so you can't handle Kagura?" Yuki teased menacingly.

"You shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted, his face turning red.

"I can already tell this is going to end in the destruction of my house. Yuki, we're going to be late, you know Akito hates that, so come along," Shigure said, skipping out the door, Yuki followed gloomily.

"Oh, dear, Yuki didn't look very happy, did he?" Tohru asked sadly.

"Ah, who cares, he deserves it," Kyo sighed nonchalantly.

"Well, uh-" she started slowly.

"Hey, you gonna get all the stuff ready for New Years or not?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry!" she cried, rushing off into the kitchen.

"Geez," he sighed, slowly following. His eyes followed her as she rushed around hurriedly, preparing that food. His normally hardened face slowly melted into a slight smirk as he watched her. Her chocolate brown hair glistened under the kitchen lights and her navy blue ribbons waved with every motion.

"Kyo, why don't we turn on the radio, it is the holidays after all," Tohru said happily, turning around to face him.

_Did she know I was standing here?_ Kyo thought.

"Uh, all right," he said softly, going into the living room and flipping on the radio.

"Oh, I just can't wait for the fireworks," Tohru cried happily, walking into the living room with a large tray of food.

"You really think we're gonna eat all that?" Kyo asked, looking at the huge amounts of food as she set it on the table.

"Oh, no, this is also for Shigure and Yuki when they get back," Tohru said, giggling.

"They won't be back for a few days," Kyo said.

"Oh, I know, that's all right," she assured him. He shrugged and sat down at the table as she joined him.

"Thank you for another wonderful year," Tohru prayed as they clapped their hands. They began to eat in silence, the radio music playing softly in the background. "It's been a wonderful year, hasn't it, Kyo?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I don't know," he mumbled.

"Oh, really, I'm sorry," she said.

"What do you have to be sorry for, it's not your fault," he said.

"Oh, well, uh, I don't know, it just worries me, I hope I didn't do anything to make you question your year, Kyo," she said.

"I told you it wasn't your fault," he repeated. The rest of the meal was silence as Tohru thought about the possibilities of why Kyo's year would have been questionable.

_I hope I didn't do anything to make his year questionable and he's just too nice to say anything. What did I do? Oh, no, what if he feels I pried to far when his true form was shown, oh, I didn't mean to do anything like that, I just wanted to help. I want to help all of the Sohmas. I need to cheer him up; there must be something I can do._

"Tohru?" came Kyo's voice, knocking her from her thoughts. He had this confused look on his face.

"Yes, Kyo?" she asked.

"You okay, you're kinda drifting," he said. Suddenly a beautiful waltz came on the radio and Kyo's question disappeared from her mind as she suddenly had a wonderful idea to cheer Kyo up.

"Kyo, let's dance!" she cried excitedly as she leapt up from the table and held out her hand to him.


	2. Fireworks

Well, everyone, this is a chappie by me also. I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyo just stared at her as if he didn't comprehend a word she had said. He blinked twice but the vision of her hand opened to his didn't disappear. Her smiling face continued to look at him hopefully.

"Well, uh, I don't know how to dance," he stuttered.

"I'll teach you, I've only ever danced with my mom but I think I could teach you," she said.

"Uh, well, okay," he said softly, rising from the table as if in a trance. His brain didn't seem to be connected to his body because it kept telling him to stop, yet his feet continued to move toward her. They stood in the center of the room, Kyo looking at her awkwardly, nervous beyond words.

"All right, uh, to start off give me your left hand," she instructed as he gradually placed his hand in hers. "Good, okay, now, I put my other hand on your shoulder and you put your arm around my waist." She placed her left hand on his right shoulder as he awkwardly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good, Kyo, now we move to the rhythm of the music, one, two, three, one, two, three, see?"

Kyo stepped awkwardly from step to step but finally became smoother until they were soaring around the room, Tohru complimenting him the whole time. She finally stopped and they were left dancing in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Her turquoise eyes sparkled with life and her beautiful hair moved with her body. He blushed slightly and turned away. There was something about Tohru that entranced him, her ability to treat everyone she met with kindness, even someone like him. He was a monster, someone who didn't deserve her, yet she didn't see him that way. She had even seen him in his true form and it hadn't changed the way she felt about him. Suddenly the music stopped, knocking Kyo from his thoughts and they rapidly stopped, Kyo immediately drawing his hands away from her waist.

"That was fun!" Tohru cried. "Thank you, Kyo."

"Uh, yeah," he muttered, sitting back down at the table.

"Oh, it's almost time for the fireworks!" Tohru cried. "Are we going to watch them from the roof again?"

"I guess," he said, shrugging.

"Well, then let's go, I can't wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and rushing out the door. She ran for the ladder while Kyo immediately hopped up on the roof without any difficultly. He helped her position the ladder and she climbed up gracefully, plopping right down next to him. The first fireworks in the sky were a beautiful bright green and as Kyo sat there dully Tohru squealed with excitement.

"Oh, Kyo, look!" she cried, pointing.

"They're fireworks, Tohru," Kyo said.

"Oh, I know, but they're so beautiful!" she said.

"They're just the same as last year," he said.

"Well, I don't see it that way. They each greet a brand new year and no two years are the same, so to me they're always different," she explained. "That's way we can always have hope." Kyo just stared at her.

* * *

"Kyo, look!" Tohru cried hours later. She jumped up, startling Kyo into attention. She was pointing at the upcoming sun coming over the crests of the hills. "It's the sunrise, have you got your wish ready?" He stood up beside her. 

_Really all I want is for Tohru to always be here, I never want her to leave; I want her to stay here beside me, always._

"It's the new year!" Tohru cried happily, jumping up and down. As she did her foot slipped and she began to fall from the roof.

"Tohru!" Kyo cried, terror growing in his eyes as he grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into his body to keep her from falling. Oh course as he did he immediately transformed into a small, orange cat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tohru cried.

"Just watch what you're doing, and don't jump on the roof, what were you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," she said as she collected Kyo's clothes in her arms.

"Geez," he sighed. "We'd better go in before something else happens."

"Okay," she sighed as he hopped onto her shoulder and she descended the ladder.

_Thank goodness she's all right_, he thought.


	3. Hidden Emotions

Oh, just to let all of you know, this story picks up where the anime leaves off, it doesn't go on to end where the mangas currently are. :) Just a helpful hint if you were a little confused.

* * *

** Chapter 3**

"Hari!" Shigure cried, rushing up to the dim figure of Hatori who was standing in the corner.

"Shigure," he said solemnly.

"Oh, come, come, Hari, it's the New Year, don't be so dull," Shigure said. There was no reply. "Oh, my dear cousin, I've been meaning to ask you, has Akito been feeling well, he didn't seem his usual self at the banquet."

"He hasn't been the same since Tohru spoke with him a few months ago. He doesn't know how to approach her words; they've impacted him more than anyone ever thought they would. He's going through phases of different emotions, but the main one he's dealing with is guilt. Of course I wouldn't expect you to understand," Hatori said.

"Oh, Hari, why should I struggle with guilty when I have nothing to be guilty of?" Shigure chuckled.

"Shigure, if I thought you were joking I'd jump off a bridge, the pure truth of the matter is that you really believe that," Hatori said.

"Oh, Hari, must you be so cold?" Shigure pouted.

"Yes," Hatori replied plainly. "Oh, Shigure, where's Kyo?" Shigure grinned.

"He's keeping our little flower company," he said.

"Kagura's not going to be too happy," Hatori contemplated.

"Well, maybe you should go keep Tohru company and I'll go get Kyo, I know you want to," Shigure teased.

"Shigure, sometimes I wonder what's going through your mind, but I really prefer not to find out," Hatori said.

"Shigure!" came a loud voice down the hall. Both men turned to see the crazy boar thundering rapidly in their direction.

"Yes, Kagura?" Shigure asked calmly as if he was used to this, which he was.

"Where's Kyo, I can't find him anywhere!" she shouted unhappily.

"Well, Kagura," he muttered, looking down into her pleading eyes. "He, uh, he's not here."

"What, why not?" she asked, her face dropping rapidly.

"He stayed home with Tohru since he wouldn't be going to the banquet anyway and he didn't want to leave her alone," Shigure explained. "He's really quite the gentleman, isn't he?" Hatori elbowed him in the side.

"Oh, yes, he is," Kagura sighed dreamily. "But why isn't he here, he knows how much I love him!"

"Well, uh-" Shigure started.

"I'm just going to have to come over sometime and make sure he knows that he has all my love for the New Year!" Kagura cried, skipping off.

"My house," Shigure squeaked, flinching. Hatori offered a small smile.

"Oh, and you know the main house won't be covering the bills for all your damages anymore," Hatori said as he walked off.

"What? Wait, Hari!" Shigure shouted, rushing after him.

* * *

"So, Kyo's home with Tohru, huh?" Hatsuharu asked Yuki. Yuki just nodded. "Is the cat going to finally beat the rat?" 

"Shut up, Haru!" Yuki said, raising his voice slightly.

"Yuki, have you even told her how you feel?" Hatsuharu asked.

"This conversation is over, Haru," Yuki said as he stomped off.

"Wasn't much of a conversation anyway," Hatsuharu shrugged.


	4. The First Dream

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you're all enjoying to story so far. Anyway, I can officially say that this is where it really gets interesting. Anyway, let me know what you think. Oh, notes for some of you, well, here they are.

phantomtheifdarkmousy: Thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to say, about Tohru's eyes, they are brown in the manga but since I'm picking up from where the anime leaves off I decided to go by the details of the anime, and in the anime her eyes are greenish-blue. Just wanted to let you know I did know they were brown, LOL.

HakkiJoe: About their being a second one, there won't be an actual second one to THIS story, but the next FB stories I'm writing will kinda have the same theme. They'll defiantely be different, NOT BORING, just to let you know, but, well, you'll see if you keep reading my stories. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kyo tossed and turned, trying to get into a comfortable position. In reality it wasn't that he was uncomfortable, it was that he couldn't stop his thoughts long enough to get to sleep. He couldn't get the vision of their dance out of his head. She had looked so beautiful and her eyes had been overflowing with joy. On that note he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

_"Kyo, let's dance," _came the voice of a small child. She had short, chocolate brown hair and sparkling, turquoise eyes. 

_"Go on, Kyo, dance with Tohru,"_ came the voice of a woman with glistening, red hair, pushing the small, orange-haired boy toward the girl.

_"Mom, I can't dance with a girl, I'll get cooties!"_ he shouted.

_"Kyo, you'll hurt her feelings,"_ the woman said.

_"You don't want to dance with me, Kyo?"_ the little girl asked sorrowfully, eyes dropping. The small boy sighed.

_"Fine, I'll dance with you,"_ he said reluctantly. She immediately brightened and looked up into his eyes.

_"Now, hold her hand like this,"_ instructed another woman who also had red hair.

_"We have to hold hands?"_ he cried unhappily as the woman smiled.

_"Yes, Kyo, and put your other arm around her waist,"_ she said. He rolled his eyes and clasped the girl's hand in his and slowly moved his arm around her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he shivered and grew rigid, extremely uncomfortable. The first woman turned on the radio and flipped channels until she found a nice, slow song.

_"Now, you move in three steps, one, two, three, one, two, three, see. There you go,"_ the second woman said, smiling brightly as the two children danced slowly.

* * *

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru cried as she looked up from the tray she was setting on the table. 

"Morning," he murmured, scratching his head and yawning drowsily. He plopped down at the table across from her and just sat there for a moment.

"So, did you get a good night's sleep, Kyo?" Tohru asked as they picked up their chopsticks.

"Not really," he replied. "I had the weirdest dream." He whipped some rice into his mouth.

"Oh, really, what about?" Tohru asked.

"Well, it was about us dancing, but we were young, about four or five, and there were these two, red-headed women. One of them was my mother and the other one looked just like her," he explained. Tohru just sat there, staring at him with wide eyes. "Is that crazy or what?"

"It is strange, what do you think it means?" she asked.

"Oh, it was just a dream," he shrugged. "Though it did seem real."

"Kyo, are you feelings all right?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru, I feel fine," he assured her.

"Maybe we should go see Hatori," she suggested.

"Tohru, I'm fine, believe me," he said.

"I don't know, Kyo, you might be coming down with something, you can never be too careful," she said, leaping from the table and rushing for the door where her coat was hanging on the hat stand. "We'd better go see Hatori." Kyo sighed.

"Fine, fine, if it'll calm you down, we'll go see Hatori," he said as he rose from the table, grabbed, his coat, and they headed out the door.


	5. The Strange Response

Hey, everyone. I hope this is becoming an interesting story to all of you. I try to make each chapter leave you hanging so you'll want to know more. I'm one of those writers who likes to leave it just where it will constantly bug you, LOL. :) Anyway, I've been seeing that I have a TON of hits but not that many reviews, not enough for the hits I'm getting. Please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Tohru!" came Momiji's ear-piercing cry as Tohru and Kyo came within sight of the main house. The gate was open and Momiji had apparently just been wandering around the yard.

"Momiji, happy new year!" Tohru called as the boy rushed toward her, arms open. Kyo punched him in the head before he could wrap his arms around her.

"When will you learn?" he sighed as if he had done the same thing many times before, which he had.

"Kyo hit me!" Momiji whined.

"Will you shut up?" Kyo cried. Momiji's crocodile tears immediately disappeared, not because he wanted to obey Kyo but because his mind had automatically switched from one thing to another.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kyo's not feeling well and we'd like Hatori to take a look at him," Tohru explained.

"I feel fine," Kyo mumbled under his breath.

"Kyo's sick?" Momiji asked, suddenly serious.

"I'm not sick!" Kyo shouted irritably.

"Better safe than sorry, Kyo," Tohru repeated her advice at breakfast.

"Tohru's right, you'd better go see Hari," Momiji agreed as he motioned for them to follow. He led them to one of the houses inside the gate and as Momiji knocked on the door the solemn face of Hatori appeared behind it.

"Tohru, Kyo, what are you doing here?" he asked right off.

"Kyo's sick," Momiji said.

"I am not!" Kyo shouted.

"Shouting is very unbecoming, Kyo, now, please, come in so I can take a look at you," Hatori said as Momiji and Tohru scurried through the doorway.

"Hatori, please, I promise you, I'm not sick," Kyo told the man as he entered.

"Tohru was worried enough to bring you so there must be something that troubled her," Hatori said. Once Hatori had situated himself in his chair, jotted down the date on a pad of paper, and sent Momiji from the room, he proceeded to examine Kyo.

"I'm perfectly healthy, Hatori," Kyo assured him.

"Well, it does appear that you are," he agreed as he set his stethoscope down on his desk. "Why did you feel the need for me to look at him, Tohru?" He turned to the girl.

"Well, Kyo told me this morning about this strange dream he had, I was just wondering if it could mean anything," she said.

"Possibly," Hatori replied. "What was the dream?" Kyo sighed and reluctantly told Hatori about his dream. Hatori's eyes widened as he listened. Kyo could tell there was something going on in his mind but he didn't know what. The man had become so good at hiding his emotions that it was hard for anyone to tell what he was thinking.

"What is it, Hatori?" Tohru asked, also sensing that something was wrong.

"Nothing, Tohru, it was just a dream," he said stiffly.

_So, it's finally happened, I had a feeling it would all along, the problem is, I don't know how to stop it, I don't think I can,_ Hatori thought.


	6. Leek Soup

All right, everyone, he's the next chappie, and these are some notes for specific people.

WingsoftheShadowWolf: I don't really know what exactly to say to you except I'm not going to change this story to a rated "M" one, LOL. I think you'll enjoy it anyway. Okay, you hate Yuki? I'm not a Yuki hater, I am for the Kyoru pairing but that's not going to help you understand my story any better. I don't know, once the story is over you can give me your full opinion on it. Anyway, you'll just have to keep reading for now.

BrandedButterfly: Oh, nice going, thanks for reviewing on my name. I know I have it programmed in my computer but geez. LOL. Just kidding, it's fine because I know it's you. Anyway, it is me and Med writing this, well, it was like her main idea but I worked out the little details and I've written everything so far since she's too busy with moving houses and everything. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and no, just because we go to school together I'm not giving you any hints, LOL. I don't give Abs any hints either. Anyway, just keep up the reading:)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, Yuki, my ever devoted, younger brother!" Ayame called as he approached his brother.

_Oh, please, what does he want not?_ Yuki thought, sighing heavily.

"Yuki, there you are!" Ayame cried happily.

"What do you want, Ayame?" Yuki asked sternly.

"Oh, come, come, Yuki, let's not be so hostile to your older brother, I only meant to ask you about family gossip. I heard our dear, sweet princess is home with that cat, do you have any plan of action?" Ayame asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Your beautiful princess about to be stolen from the prince by the dark knight," Ayame explained, or at least he thought he had. Yuki sighed, exasperated.

_His metaphors are always horrible,_ he thought.

* * *

"Tohru, I'm fine, I promise, Hatori said so," Kyo said, attempting to convince Tohru for the millionth time that day. Tohru was busy cooking from warm soup Kyo and afterward he was to go straight to bed. 

"I don't know, Kyo, Hatori seemed very unsure about it, I mean, there just wasn't something quite right about him after you told him about the dream," she said, setting a tray on the table and placing a bowl of soup in front of him.

"He did seem secretive, didn't he?" Kyo contemplated.

"Do you think Hatori could be keeping something from us?" she gasped.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Kyo agreed.

"See, Kyo, you really could be sick!" Tohru cried worriedly. Kyo sighed.

"Tohru, how could a dream affect my physical health?" he asked.

"I don't know, but there must be something wrong," she replied.

"So you're feeding me soup?" he asked. "I don't have a cold, Tohru."

"Well, some nice, hot soup won't hurt," she said. He looked down into the bowl of soup and sniffed it suspiciously.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"Oh, a nice broth, some leeks, uh-" she started listing.

"Leeks!" Kyo screamed, leaping from the table. "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot, and they will help you, Kyo," she stuttered.

"I don't have a cold, I don't have anything, I'm perfectly healthy!" he shouted, storming out of the house.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to upset him," Tohru said sadly.

* * *

"We're home!" Shigure sang later that night as he and Yuki walked into the house. 

"Yuki, Shigure!" Tohru cried, rushing out of the kitchen to greet them. "How was the celebration?"

"Nothing special," Yuki shrugged.

"Oh," she said, eyes dropping.

"Well, I see the house is still standing so you and Kyo must have done fine," Shigure commented.

"Yes," Tohru said plainly, not feeling the need to tell Shigure about Kyo's mysterious dream just yet.

"And I half expected it to be destroyed," Yuki said sarcastically.

"Oh, no, we were fine," Tohru assured him.

"Well, where is that cat?" Yuki asked.

"I, uh, I don't know, I upset him and he ran off," she replied sheepishly.

"Typical," Yuki said, rolling his eyes. "But I don't see what you could have done, Miss Honda."

"Well, I made him some leek soup," she explained.

"Leek soup, why, does Kyo have a cold?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Tohru said, becoming uncomfortable. She hadn't wanted to get into this subject yet. Shigure and Yuki could see this in her eyes and both decided not to ask anymore questions.

"Well, that stupid cat is probably out sulking on the roof, at least I have some peace and quiet my first few hours back," Yuki said cheerfully.

"Oh, uh, I saved you some food from New Years, are you hungry?" Tohru asked the two.

"That sounds lovely, I have so missed your wonderful cooking, Tohru," Shigure said as Tohru rushed into the kitchen.

"Shigure, what do you think really happened while Miss Honda and that cat were here?" Yuki asked as soon as Tohru was out of hearing distance.

"I don't know," Shigure admitted, sighing heavily with confusion.


	7. I Love You

Hey everyone, a few author's notes for y'all. :) Oh, and something to add, PLEASE R&R:)

Dark Inu Fan: I know it hasn't been three days, I just sped up the pace and didn't really think about that as I was writing, but yes, I guess you could say that Shigure and Yuki returned home early. There's some kind of answer. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Yuki, have you even told her how you feel?"_ Hatsuharu asked. Yuki tossed and turned in his bed as a response, trying to shake Hatsuharu's words from his mind.

_"I heard out dear, sweet princess is home with that cat, do you have any plan of action?"_ came Ayame's voice. Yuki continued to stir. _"Your beautiful princess is about to be stolen from the prince by the dark knight."_

"Stop!" Yuki shouted, suddenly waking in a cold sweat. He put his hands to his head, trying to block out the voices, and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to make their faces disappear.

* * *

_How could I be so stupid, I just screamed at her when all she was trying to do was help. Why does she have to worry so much, I don't want her to worry about me._

Kyo sighed, raking his hands thought his hair. He smirked slightly, thinking about Tohru's adorable worried expression. She was always so kind and caring, and she always managed to find something to worry about. He wished she wouldn't. He had just shoved her aside, leaving her to more than likely worry even more.

_"It was just a dream,"_ he heard Hatori saying. The man's countenance that morning had disturbed him. He knew there was something Hatori was keeping from him; the questions running through his brain were "what" and "why."

_Tohru, I love you._

"Kyo!" Tohru cried, her head popping up over the side of the roof along with a ladder. Kyo jumped frantically, his thoughts abruptly ending.

"Geez, do you have to always sneak up on me?" he cried.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly. He sighed.

_I did it again._

"Kyo, are you going to stay up here all night?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Kyo, I-I'm sorry," she said, going to sit beside him. "I should have known you didn't like leeks and I know I shouldn't worry as much as I do, it's just, well, Hatori seemed so strange in his reply, and he seemed so uptight, it makes me wonder. I don't know what it means but you seemed upset by your dream too, so I just, oh, I don't know." She leaned into his face as he drew away. "I never want to see you in pain."

"Tohru, you don't have to apologize for anything, I should be the one apologizing," he said, hanging his head.

"Oh, no, Kyo-" Tohru said, but she never finished the sentence so the two just sat there in silence, looking up at the stars. Kyo knew he had to tell her, there would never be a better moment.

"Tohru," he said as she turned to look at him. "There's, uh, something I have to tell you."

"Yes, Kyo?" she questioned. He leaned into her body this time and cupped her chin in his hand, being careful not to embrace.

"I love you," he whispered gently, drawing her lips to his lightly.

* * *

"You damn rat, what was that for?" Kyo cried, holding his hand to his jaw where Yuki had punched him. 

"Just what did you and Miss Honda do while you were here alone?" Yuki demanded.

"Nothing!" Kyo shouted. He suddenly grew a huge grin. "Oh, I see, you're afraid we did do something, you're afraid you're out of the game." He chuckled.

"As usual you've come to the wrong conclusion," Yuki said, calming down whereas Kyo thought his comment would have riled him up. "She seemed very distressed when we first returned home; I believe that's when you were sulking on the roof."

"Shut up!" Kyo screamed, rearing back to punch him as Yuki easily dodged.

"The only person with her while we were gone was you, so who else could have upset her?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it wasn't me," Kyo assured him.

* * *

"Miss Honda, I'll be going to the base today, if you'd like to come along," Yuki announced as he walked into the kitchen where Tohru was busily scrubbing dishes at the sink. 

"Oh, yes!" she squealed joyfully, turning around to face him. He smiled at her enthusiasm as she turned off the water and followed him outside into the glorious sunshine.

"What are you planting today?" she asked as they walked through the woods.

"Cucumbers," Yuki replied with a smile as he watched her face break into a huge smile.

"Oh, those will taste wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed just as they reached Yuki's small garden which he called "the base." A patch of sunlight was coming through the trees to shine on the plants. Tohru immediately reached for a shovel as Yuki smiled softly at her beautiful face and glossy, brown hair. She was so sweet, so kind, and so beautiful.

_I love you._

"Miss Honda," Yuki said, kneeling down beside her as she looked up. "I had another reason for bringing you out here."

"Oh, really, what is it, Yuki?" she asked.

"There's something I have to tell you," he said.

"Yes?" she asked as he leaned into her body, placing his hand delicately on her cheek.

"Miss Honda, Tohru, I love you," he whispered softly, brushing his lips against hers delicately.

* * *

"Hey, Shigure, where's Tohru?" Kyo asked, sticking his head through the doorway of Shigure's office. 

"I believe she left with Yuki," he replied, looking up from his computer. "Why?" A sly grin grew rapidly on his face.

"Shut up, Shigure!" Kyo shouted. "I'm just so hungry! I've got to have something to eat!" He stormed out of the room.

_I'll bet she's at that base place, I'll go get her._

He romped through the bushes until he found the patch of sunlight through the trees. No sooner did he come upon the garden then he saw two figures kneeling beside each other, lips joined. He fled off through the trees without a word.


	8. A Loss of Words

Hey everyone, these are some more notes to specific people. Oh, and something to all of you, aorry for the type-os. LOL. :)

mea14: In the last chapter Kyo confessing his love was not a day dream, it really happened, just as it did with Yuki. :)

TigerFantasy: Hey, I left a note a while back that this ended where the anime did, yes I have read all of the mangas so far but I just chose to do this fic after the anime. Anyway, they do call Hatori "Hari" in the anime, just to let you know.

phantomthiefdarkmousy: I did read your fic, as you know, that has that simliar "Kyo spotting the kiss" scene and I have to admit I did get the IDEA from you but the way mine works out it has a totally different purpose, so I'm not officially copying you, I would never dream of it. LOL. I hope you don't think I was stealing one of your ideas. I also didn't have Tohru spot Kyo and that's important. You'll see as you read. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**_  
_

_They love me? Both of them? Oh, but they couldn't, they deserve someone much better than me, both of them. Oh, if they do this is horrible, how could I choose? How could I tell one that I loved the other, even though I do. I didn't mean to fall in love with him, I couldn't help it. I could never tell him how I feel now knowing that they both love me._

Tohru went over these thoughts again and again as she finished up the dishes. Her situation seemed so bleak when it should have been filled with joy. Her first thoughts were wonderful at the thought that they both loved her. Now she suddenly realized how horrible it was. She sighed deeply when she turned to see Shigure watching her from the doorway.

"Oh, Shigure, I didn't know you were there," she said immediately, putting on a fake smile. He chuckled.

"Tohru, Tohru, you seem uneasy tonight, are you still upset because Kyo didn't eat his dinner?" Shigure asked, referring to the previous meal. Kyo hadn't eaten a bite the whole meal and Tohru thought it had something to do with his dream and the oncoming sickness she was dreading.

"No, well, yes, I mean, yes and no," she stuttered.

"What else is bothering you?" he asked.

"Well, many things actually," she admitted, hanging her head.

"They told you, huh?" he asked with a grin. She just simply nodded.

"Yes, they told me," she said.

"I knew it was bound to happen sometime, I just didn't know how you'd react," he said. She nodded.

"Oh, Shigure, I don't know what to do," she cried, bursting into tears. At that very moment Shigure longed to wrap his arms around the girl and comfort her, but the curse prevented it. He felt so useless and was at a loss of words for a moment for the first time in his life.

"Well, uh, Tohru, I-I don't know what advice to give you," he stuttered solemnly as she continued to sob.

* * *

Kyo sat huddled up on his bed, locked in his room since dinner. He hadn't eaten anything despite the incessant pleas of Tohru. He didn't even know what to feel, whether it be anger, disgust, or betrayal. All he could think about was the picture he had seen of Tohru and Yuki, their lips against each others. 

_It's that damn rat's fault!_ he thought. He couldn't think about it anymore, he had to stop his brain. He decided not to say anything to Tohru about what he had seen and he even decided not to mention it with Yuki, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

* * *

"Hatori, what brings you here?" Kazuma asked as he turned to see the stiff doctor entering the dojo. 

"Kazuma, I have important news," Hatori said, getting right to the point.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes growing with concern as he read Hatori's face filled with worry.

"It's happened," he said. Kazuma just looked at the man, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Kyo and Tohru came to me with a dream he had a few days ago," Hatori said.

"A dream?" Kazuma asked worriedly.

"About the two dancing as children," he finished.

"A coincidence," Kazuma replied with fear in his eyes.

"It was too detailed," Hatori said, shaking his head.

"What did you tell them?" Kazuma asked.

"That it was just a dream," Hatori said.

"Good," Kazuma sighed.

"We can't keep it from them forever, if Kyo continues to have these dreams then we'll have to tell him," Hatori said.

"What about Tohru?" Kazuma asked.

"I don't think it's necessary to tell her unless she starts having dreams too," Hatori replied as Kazuma nodded. "We should have known this would happen."

"I should have known, of all people. Kyo's strong," Kazuma said.

"Tohru is too. She accepted Kyo in his true form, I assume she'll probably start having dreams too," Hatori predicted.

"Well, all we can do is wait and see," Kazuma sighed. "What about Akito, you know this was his whole plan, are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet, Akito's going through some emotional trauma, I might as well wait until I think it's best," Hatori said. "Plus, I don't want them to get hurt if I can help it."


	9. Memories

Hey everyone, just a few more notes to a few more people. Anyway, I hope y'all are all enjoying the story and spread it around to all your friends. I think you're going to enjoy this. It's now starting to get really interesting. :)

tigerfantasy17: I've heard about what happens, or what is "revealed" about Akito but in my story "he" is a "male". LOL. Anyway, I'm a huge fan of dialouge but I'll try and put in some more description when it's needed. I hope you're still enjoying the story.

Reader: I can't answer the Kyoru question officially, I'm just going to say out there to all of the Kyoru fans, including me too, that I think you'll going to enjoy the story. In my summary it says that Kyo and Tohru will be together but not in marriage, but I think you'll enjoy the ending. Well, anyway, the summary is just a hint, so keep up the reading and you can let me know after the last chappie what you think of the ending and whether you liked it or not.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_Kazuma, Rubette's going to have a baby,"_ came the voice of a man with short, black hair.

_"Who's the father?"_ Kazuma asked, though his tone told the man that he knew the answer.

_"Don't play dumb, you know it's me!" _the man shouted.

_"I told you not to mess around with her,"_ Kazuma said.

_"I know, I know, I couldn't help it if I loved both of them, could I?"_ the man asked. Kazuma didn't answer, just stared at him in silence. _"What do I do?"_

_"Don't ask me, I'm all out of advice, plus, I really don't think you'd listen to me, I gave you advice to try to prevent this mess and see where you are?"_ Kazuma said, nodding toward the limp figure in front of him.

* * *

Kazuma stared out the window as he thought back to the events years ago. It would hurt Kyo; it would hurt him badly to learn of what had happened long ago, but with the sorrow would come joy. Akito had wanted to use it to his advantage, but after hearing what Hatori had told him about Akito's condition, maybe good would come out of it, and this time Akito wouldn't try to stop it. Maybe something was working in the man's heart; he didn't know what, but something.

* * *

_"Mom made me bring Yuki,"_ a small, orange-haired figure said disappointedly as a small girl with brown hair turned to smile at the other boy standing next to him. He had silvery hair and was wearing a slight smile. 

_"That's all right, now we can have more people for tag!"_ she cried happily.

_"Yuki can't run,"_ the boy said, chuckling.

_"Shut up, I can so!"_ the other boy shouted, his face growing red with embarrassment and anger.

_"Cannot!"_ Kyo cried.

_"Can so!"_ Yuki screamed. Tohru just stared at the two in bewilderment as a red-headed figure came up behind her.

_"What's going on out there?"_ the woman asked. _"Oh, Kyo, you're here, and how sweet of you to bring Yuki with you."_

_"Not really,"_ Kyo grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Tohru awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. She shook her head as she thought of the dream she had just had. It didn't make any sense, Kyo and now her. Now she knew what he meant by the dream seeming so real because hers had felt the same. Could the sickness be contagious? What if it was spreading, would Yuki and Shigure get it too? For some reason she felt like it wouldn't be happening to them, only herself and Kyo. 


	10. Secrets

Hey everyone. I love your questions and if I think they're relevent I'll answer them. NO, I won't answer the ones like "what's gonna happen?" and the ones that are guessing as to what's going to happen in the story as I know you were all hoping to get, but here are more replies to some good questions and comments.

Sesshomaur'sLuver: Hey, I noticed your comment on the lengths of the chapter. Some or short, some are a little longer depending on how much information I feel like it's necessary to reveal to still keep you hanging. LOL. They're all fairly short just to keep the attention span. I used to have REALLY long chapters, yeah, uh, NEVER AGAIN! LOL. :)

TIgerFantasy17: No, I haven't read spoilers. I don't desire to. I want to be surprised. I think I already know some stuff anyway just from hearing it around, either here or with my friends at school, but anyway, nope, never read spoliers and NEVER will. LOL. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Tohru, you're perfectly healthy," Hatori said, allowing his stethoscope to rest around his neck.

"Hatori, I'm just scared, I mean, now I fully understand what Kyo was talking about, they seem so real, like more than a dream," Tohru replied to explain.

"It may have seemed that way but it was only a dream," Hatori assured her. She sighed unhappily and trudged out the door as Hatori's eyes followed her worriedly.

_So now Tohru's had one. There's only so much I can do to hide it, but I can't do it for long._ Hatori sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Kyo's dreams had continued and were starting to worry him. He didn't know why he kept having so many dreams about himself and Tohru as children. They all seemed so real, as if they were more like flashbacks than dreams. Tohru was right, they had to mean something, and if Hatori wouldn't tell him maybe Kazuma would. Kazuma, the master of the dojo with long, gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail flowing down his back, was the one person Kyo trusted, besides Tohru of course. Kazuma had taken him in as a child after his mother died and his father disowned him. Kyo had lived most of his life with him learning martial arts. Kazuma treated him as a son when he had never really treated him as a father. The only affection for Kazuma that he revealed was calling him "master" whereas every other student called him "teacher," well, every other student besides the Sohmas, which the only other Sohmas to take martial arts were Yuki and Hatsuharu. Kyo, being the oldest of the three, called him "master" and the other two followed. The rest of the family knew him as "master" from Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu, since Kazuma was a Sohma the rest of the family was associated with him whether they took martial arts or not. As he entered the dojo Kazuma looked up, surprised to see the boy. 

"Kyo," he said.

"Master," Kyo said, coming closer to the man.

"I didn't expect to see you here today, is something wrong?" he asked, a hint of worry sparkling in his eyes.

"I need to ask you about something," Kyo said.

"Well, tell me, I don't have classes for another hour," Kazuma said, sitting down on the floor as Kyo joined him.

"Master, I've been having these strange dreams lately, even since New Years," Kyo started. Kazuma just nodded as if urging Kyo to continue. "They're all about me and Tohru as children, about three or four. They just seem so real, almost like memories. Tohru thought they meant something and at first I didn't believe her, but now I'm beginning to wonder." Kazuma just sat there and Kyo saw a glimpse of the same expression he had seen in Hatori's eyes earlier.

"Well, did anything special happen before you started having these dreams?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, Tohru and I danced," he said sheepishly, blushing a bright red. Kazuma grinned briefly and then his face became serious again.

"They're just dreams, Kyo," he said,

"Master, Hatori told me the same thing but I just have this strange feeling that he's hiding something," Kyo said, looking Kazuma straight in the eyes.

"What could Hatori be hiding?" Kazuma asked.

"I don't know, but something just doesn't seem right," he said, somewhat frustrated, as Kazuma sat there, worry growing every second.


	11. Confession

Hey everyone! I got a comment from my friend Kat at school that people would start loosing interest if I don't start revealing stuff soon. Well, here's your revealing chapter, well, a little. It gets more complicated but at least you now know a little more while you get more frustrated. You'll see, just read, and yes, Kat, this chappie is the one you've been waiting for! LOL. :) Oh, comments for people.

TigerFantasy17: No, I don't know the connection yet. Is there something in the mangas? Like I said, I don't read spoilers so I don't know. Don't tell me but give me a clue, okay? LOL.

abs: Yes, I know about Kagura now. LOL. Thanks for reminding me. Sorry, I forgot about that little piece of info. :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Miss Honda, now that we're alone I thought you might have something to tell me about the other day at the base," Yuki said as he stood beside Tohru in the kitchen, glorious sunshine pouring through the window above the sink where she was doing the dishes. Her chestnut brown hair dazzled Yuki and he felt a sudden urge to run his fingers through it. The sun reflected off of her brunette locks and all he wanted to d in that very moment was touch her, whether it was her face, her hair, or hold her hand. The house was theirs for the afternoon since Mii had finally convinced Shigure to meet with her instead of having to chase after him, and Kyo had gone out to visit Kazuma at the dojo. Tohru turned around and turned off the flow of water as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"What do you want me to tell you, Yuki?" she asked.

"Well, if it's not too forward I'd like to know your feelings now that I've told you mine," he replied. She stopped rubbing her hands and grew very still and silent. Yuki then had a feeling that it wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

"Well, um, uh-" she stuttered as Yuki put his hand up to stop her.

"It's all right, Miss Honda, I understand," he said. "It's Kyo, isn't it?" He stared right into her eyes.

"Yuki, I-" she started, eyes growing wide.

"I should have known, Haru warned me that the cat would one day beat the rat," he said.

"Yuki-" she started.

"Even Ayame warned me," he continued, now talking to himself.

"Yuki-" she cried.

"He said that the princess would be stolen from the prince by the dark knight, and for once in his life he was right-" he raved.

"Yuki, I love you!" Tohru shouted. Everything suddenly grew dead quiet.

"What?" Yuki breathed finally.

"I love you," she repeated, faltering on the last word as she fell to ground, tears bursting from her eyes. This was not the reaction he had expected. He had expected her to smile and her face to light up. Instead she was lying on the ground in a shivering heap, crying harder than he had ever seen her cry before in his life.

"Miss Honda," he said, kneeling by her side as she continued to cry. He placed his hand on her back gently, using all his willpower not to pull her into his chest and comfort her. "Tohru." He delicately stroked her hair.

"Oh, Yuki!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms as he changed into the small, gray rat. "I'm sorry!" He smirked slightly as she sobbed her apology. He didn't really care right now, whatever would comfort her.

"It's all right," he whispered. "Now, what's wrong?"

"K-Kyo," she choked.

"What about Kyo?" he asked gently, working hard not to bring spite into his voice as he said Kyo's name. She had one hand on his tiny body which was on her right shoulder, her left arm coming across her body to touch him as his tiny paw petted her hair.

"How can I tell him that I love you and not him?" she cried as her body shook with sorrow.

_So Kyo has told her the he loves her too_, Yuki thought.

"Don't tell him, Tohru," he said. "We won't tell anyone, that'll be better not only for Kyo but for us as well. If Akito finds out about this there's not telling what could happen." She pulled him away from her shoulder and held him in her cupped hands. He looked up into her face to see it swollen red with tearstain. Her tears had stopped now as he saw her face finally start to brighten.

"Thank you, Yuki," she said with a smile as she bent down and kissed the top of his tiny, little rat head.


	12. A Misunderstanding

Okay, this is to all of you. I know you were all counting on Kyoru and you know and I am for Kyoru as well. I'm not a Yukiru lover. I know this story may make you think this. In some of my other fics Kyo and Tohru will get together but if you keep reading and see what the dreams are leading up to you'll see why Tohru loves Yuki. I know, it is saddens, but I really do think you all will enjoy the story. I'm a Kyoru fan and I really like the way it ends. I didn't just write and then go "wait, do I like it or not?" you know?

phantomthiefdarkmousy: Please keep reading. I know you're a Kyoru lover, you know I'm a Kyoru lover, but I have a feeling the way it ends you'll enjoy as well. It's a pretty sweet ending. Anyway, please keep reading, I really do think you'll enjoy it. If you don't then let me know after you read the whole story, just don't stop reading in the middle. I promise, it all fits, and Kyo will not end up alone in the end. That would be too cruel to my poor Kyo!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Hatori, are you sure I'm not going to die?" Akito asked.

"You're in perfect physical condition, Akito," Hatori said as he shook his head.

"Then why do I feel so cold?" he asked.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out," Hatori replied.

"You're the doctor, I demand you to tell me!" Akito cried.

"To be honest, Akito, I don't know exactly what you have, all I can tell you is it's something I could never cure and no amount of medicine in the world can help you," Hatori said solemnly, leaving the room.

* * *

_"Mommy, where's Kyo, he comes over every Wednesday,"_ the little brown haired girl cried, looking up into her mother's face. 

_"Kyo won't be coming over anymore, sweetheart,"_ her mother explained.

_"Why not?"_ the little girl asked as her face dropped sadly.

_"Well, uh, because, uh, he's sick,"_ the woman said hesitantly, quickly spouting out the first thing that came to her mind.

_"Oh, no!"_ the girl breathed. _"Is he going to be okay?"_ The woman looked at her sadly.

_"Well, Tohru, I just don't know,"_ she replied.

* * *

"Tohru!" Momiji cried happily as he ran up to the girl who was sitting under tree in the backyard. 

"Oh, Momiji," she said, looking up to see him by her side. She looked as though she was upset. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting, but you don't look too good, are you all right?" he asked, bending over her, hands on his knees.

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking," she replied.

"What about?" Momiji asked curiously.

"I'm trying to remember," she muttered. "Something about Kyo."

"Are you and Kyo becoming more than just friends?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know," Tohru replied.

* * *

"Kyo, Kyo!" Momiji cried, running up to the house where Kyo was practicing his martial arts outside. 

"What do you want, runt?" he asked with a sigh, stopping his punches to see Momiji standing in front of him.

"I just came from talking to Tohru," he panted.

"So?" he asked dully.

"She seemed upset but she was really just trying to remember something about you, and she told me that you two might be becoming more than just friends," he explained.

"Momiji, shut up!" Kyo cried, furious. "She loves that damn rat!"

"I'm just telling you what she said!" Momiji shouted.

_What if Yuki just kissed her the way I did without giving her a chance to respond? She might really love me, but what was she trying to remember, could she be having dreams too? What if these dreams mean that we're destined to be with each other, yes, that's got to be it!_ Kyo thought.


	13. Kagura's Love

Hey everyone. I know you've been complaining on the lengths of chappies and I know, I know, I totally understand. This is the last really short chappie. After this there will be some longer chappies because everything is starting to come together. :)

Karen: This isn't technically supposed to be a Kyoru, but, well, you'll see. It'd love to tell you where this is going but it'd spoil the story. Just keep reading. I think you'll like it. I am a Kyoru fan as well, don't get me wrong, it just doesn't work for this story. You'll see what I mean later.

phantomthiefdarkmousy: Yeah, I've been having a little trouble on where to put detail and when it's no necessary. If you like detail I think you'll like this chappie though. :)

TigerFantasy17: I have no idea what your last review meant. I'm a little confused. LOL. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Look, Yuki, cucumbers!" Tohru cried cheerfully as Yuki smiled softly, looking into her glowing eyes.

"Shall we pick them?" he asked as she nodded instantly and reached for a cucumber just as Yuki did the same. She blushed, her face immediately turning bright red, and drew her hand away as Yuki smiled.

He took her hand in his and gazed into her eyes, lifting his other hand up to brush her hair behind her as his lips moved cautiously, slowly toward hers. She closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure as he did the same and their lips touched. He felt the love he was seeking, the love he'd prayed one day she'd return, but also hesitancy. It was Kyo who stood between them and they both knew it. Tohru cared too much to tell Kyo how she really felt. Over the past two weeks they had spent as much as possible together but it was still hard for him to tell what she was thinking. There was something else besides Kyo's love that was bothering her but he wasn't going to press her with questions.

"Yuki," she sighed as they pulled away, wanting nothing more than to rest her head in his chest and have him hold her.

"Tohru, you're so beautiful," he whispered, his soft hand brushing across her cheek as he reached for her hair and encircled it around her ear. She blushed slightly and smiled as he did the same.

* * *

"Kyo, darling!" came Kagura's shrill cry as she entered the house after Tohru had opened the door. 

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, my house," Shigure squeaked, shutting his eyes tightly as if trying to block out the destruction, but it never came.

"Kyo," came Kagura's content sigh. Shigure opened one eye to see Kagura's head nestled against Kyo's pained one. Tohru was looking upon the scene with a sweet smile.

"Kagura, get off me!" Kyo cried in a slightly muffled voice, trying to break free.

"But, Kyo, I love you so much," she whined, dropping her head as he pulled away roughly.

"Yeah, well, I don't love you," he said.

"What was that, my love?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his throat.

"Kagura, you're choking me," Kyo gasped as she tightened her grip.

"Say you love me," she demanded.

"I can't, I'm dying," he choked. The girl's face suddenly turned from anger to concern.

"Oh, my poor Kyo, don't die, I love you much too much!" she cried, squeezing him around the middle and pulling him into her body just as hard as she had before.

"Uh, Kagura, just a hint, but you may not be helping matters any," Shigure suggested.

"Oh," she said, immediately releasing her grip as Kyo pulled away instantly, gasping for air. "Kyo, please don't be angry with me." Her voice now sounded hurt and apologetic.

"Geez," he sighed, storming out of the house.

"Well, the good news is my house isn't broken," Shigure announced happily, trying to break the tension which had risen in the room.

"Oh, dear," Tohru murmured unhappily as she watched Kyo tearing through the trees.


	14. This Time

Well, here's the next chappie. It's a little longer than the ones I've had so far. They will be getting gradually longer as the story goes along.

TigerFantasy17: NO! Don't tell me anything! No hints! LOL. :)

Klove0511: Kagura's presence in the story is revealed here. It's not actually that she has something to do with the story, but her being there brings about what happens in this chapter, just to clarify it. I know, she showed very suddenly, LOL. :)

phantomthiefdarkmousy: I know, it pains me to write a Yukiru too, but it has to be this way. You'll see why, I promise. LOL. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Kyo," Tohru said gently as she approached the boy's figure that was sitting against a tree.

"Why is Kagura so damn annoying?" he cried, knowing that it was only Tohru and he could express himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't say she's annoying, just persistent," Tohru said, sitting down beside him. "You know, Kyo, she really does love you."

"What about you?" he asked, turning to face her. They kept eye contact only for a second before Tohru drew away her gaze.

"I, uh, well, I-" she stuttered.

"You don't love me, do you?" he said softly.

"Kyo, I-" she started.

"Just say it," he said. Her head dropped.

"No, Kyo, I don't love you," she said, barely above a whisper, her eyes fixed on the dirt below her.

"Dammit!" he cried, throwing his fist into the ground. He suddenly leapt up from the ground and turned to face Tohru, anger and hatred raging in his eyes. "It's that damn rat, isn't it? It's that damn Yuki!"

"Kyo, I-I never wanted to hurt you," Tohru cried, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I told you I never wanted you to be in pain, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you told me," he said, lowering his voice. "A lot of good that does now, Miss Honda." His voice seemed to be crying and laughing at her mockingly all at the same time. All she could do was sit there and sob as he disappeared even further into the forest. There was a pain, a hurt in Kyo's eyes that she had never seen before, no, once, the time she had seen his true form.

_I never meant to hurt him. I suppose I couldn't have kept it from him forever, but I wasn't ready yet. The pain in his eyes was unbearable; it was just the same as it was when I saw his true form. I never wanted him to suffer that way again, ever. I love him, just not the way I love Yuki. Oh, Kyo,_ Tohru thought as she sobbed bitterly, too weak to move except to shake with sorrow.

* * *

"I wonder where Miss Honda and Kyo are, it's getting late," Yuki said as he came inside from being on the front porch. He still called Tohru "Miss Honda" in public but when it was just the two of them he had taken to just calling her "Tohru." 

"Kyo ran off in a horrible rage, as usual, and Tohru went after him," Shigure explained calmly.

"It's all my fault," Kagura said humbly as Yuki sighed. He knew Kyo was very reactive but he also knew the way Kagura was around Kyo and he honestly couldn't blame him. He was worried about Tohru though.

"It's not your fault, Kagura," he said, turning to the girl. "How long has it been since they've been gone?" He turned to Shigure.

"About an hour, maybe two," the man replied.

"I'd better go looking for them," Yuki decided.

"Yuki, I'm coming with you," Kagura decided, rising from the floor where she was sitting.

"Kagura, I don't think that's the best idea, I'm sure Kyo's still heated, besides, I'm sure they're going to be hungry and I'm a horrible cook, why don't you make us some dinner?" Shigure suggested.

"All right, I'll make Kyo's favorite!" she cried, waltzing into the kitchen.

"Yuki, get ready for fish," Shigure warned with a chuckle.

* * *

"Tohru!" Yuki cried, rushing up to the sopping wet figure sitting under a tree in the heart of the woods. It had begun to rain hard and Tohru's hair was now sticking to her neck and arms. She was on her knees, her legs sprawled out behind her, hands over her face, a slight whimpering sound coming from her throat. He stood in front of her as the rain began to soak him to the skin. She looked up at him, her head being lifted very slowly. 

"Yuki," she said softly. Even in the dark Yuki could tell that she had been crying ever since she left and her face was red with worry and tears.

"Tohru, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked, kneeling beside her and placing his hand on her back.

"Kyo," she cried, head in her hands again.

_I could kill that stupid cat,_ Yuki thought, his face immediately hardening.

"What happened, Tohru, did he hurt you?" he asked as she shook her head violently.

"No," she choked. "I hurt him." She began to cry harder now. Yuki suddenly realized what had happened; she had finally told him her true feelings.

"Oh, Tohru, it's all right," he tried to comfort, rubbing her back.

"No, Yuki, this time it's not all right," she cried, shaking violently as more tears came.


	15. The Decision

All right, everyone. You're going to kill me after reading this chapter because it's getting so close, and you're going to kill me even more with the next one. LOL. We're getting close to the end. Bear with me. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"So, you've run away to the dojo, huh?" Kazuma said gently as he stared at the boy in front of him, soaked to the bone with rain.

"Master, please, let me come live with you, I can't go back," Kyo said sorrowfully.

"Why is that?" Kazuma asked.

"I don't belong there, I'd just be in the way," he replied.

"In the way of what?" Kazuma questioned, slightly confused.

"Of Yuki and Tohru!" Kyo shouted. Now it fit and Kazuma understood situation perfectly.

"She doesn't return your feelings, does she?" he asked after a period of silence. This was also followed by silence as Kyo refused to answer the question. "It's all for the best, Kyo."

"How can you say that?" Kyo cried. "Tohru was the only on who accepted me for who I really am, a monster. Now she loves that damn rat, that, that damn Yuki!" He clenched his fists tightly. "What I don't understand is how she could say that we were becoming more than just friends."

"You are," Kazuma said.

"What do you mean?" Kyo demanded.

"You will see in time," the man replied mysteriously.

"This has something to do with these dreams I've been having, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Kyo, right now I think you need to go back to Shigure's house," Kazuma said, changing the subject instantly.

"In the rain?" he cried, knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of Kazuma. "Master, you know what the rain does to me."

"I'll drive you," he offered as Kyo slowly consented.

* * *

"Tohru, Yuki, you're both sopping wet!" Shigure cried as the two slowly walked into the house. 

"Maybe that's because it's raining outside, Shigure," Yuki said sarcastically as he wrapped a blanket around Tohru's shivering body and then threw one over his own back.

"Dinner's ready and it's nice and hot to help warm you up," Kagura announced as she emerged from the kitchen with a tray full of food. Upon looking around the room her face automatically went from a huge smile to a frown. "Where's Kyo?" Tohru's eyes immediately filled with tears again.

"He ran off," she said softly. Surprisingly Kagura didn't seem worried.

"It's all right, Tohru, you don't need to worry, he'll be back, I think I have an idea of where he's gone," she said solemnly, setting the tray on the table.

Shigure had watched the whole scene silently and didn't dare to say a word. In this one moment he had seen a little bit further into Kagura's mind. Most of her actions were due to the fact that she was the boar of the Zodiac and as such her actions were normally aggressive. She never meant to be rough or hurtful; it was just in her nature. Kyo didn't accept that, and Shigure did understand how she could annoy him but if Kyo really tried to see her then he would understand how much se truly loved and cared for him. She also understood him more than he realized and could normally determine his every move. She loved him in spite of his cruelty to her and she ever accepted and loved him in his true form. Tohru had accepted him, she even loved him, but she didn't love him the way he had hoped or the two would have come back together. That only left one other person, Yuki. The wheels began to turn in Shigure's head as he took in this new found knowledge. When Kyo did come back there would be a lot of tension.

* * *

"Hatori, I think we should tell them," Kazuma said as he walked through the door of Hatori's office. 

"Tell them, you mean Kyo and Tohru?" he asked as Kazuma nodded in conformation. "Why did you decide this all of a sudden?"

"Kyo came to the dojo a few weeks ago and told me about the dreams you said he's been having. I told him they were nothing but dreams and left it at that. He came to me yesterday though, sopping wet, with more bothering him than just the weather. It seems that Tohru loves Yuki and doesn't return Kyo's feelings. I saw pain in his eyes that had never been there before except for the time that I revealed his true form to Tohru. I think he would be able to accept her feelings for Yuki if he knew the truth, and I know Tohru must be in pain for hurting him, this would clear her conscience too. I just think that the pain involved in the truth if far less than the pain and tension the two are experiencing right now," Kazuma explained. Hatori nodded solemnly.

"Tohru had come to me with a dream as well, perhaps it is time," he said. "Where is Kyo now?"

"I sent him back to Shigure's house for the time being," Kazuma replied. "Hatori, what will Akito say?"

"I'll have to inform him of all that's happened before we can tell them," Hatori said. "I have a feeling he'll approve, Tohru's words are starting to impact him for the better."


	16. Truth

Well, everyone, this is the chappie where it's revealed, what's really behind all these dreams. It's not going to make sense yet, the next chappies after this go back and explain the history, but at least I told you. At first you'll be like, "what!" but then I'll explain it all it'll make sense. This is what I hope is going to make the Kyoru lovers think it's okay for this story to be a Yukiru. If not still read to the end, there's a cute scene at the end that I put in to myself happy as well as you guys. LOL. :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"So, the memory lapses have started," Akito said softly, his back to Hatori. He was lying on the floor looking out into the sunlight. Lately Akito spent as much time as possible gazing into the sunlight as if he had never seen it before. "I would have expected this from Kyo, that stupid cat always was strong, but up until a few months ago I would never have believed that Miss Tohru Honda was strong." Hatori just stood there. "Evidently she is."

"So, do you think I should tell them or not?" Hatori asked, hoping to get a solid answer.

"I think it is time," Akito said, rolling over to stare at Hatori decisively.

* * *

Over the last day Kyo hadn't spoken a word to Tohru. The tension was more than she could stand and Yuki definitely noticed the change. Even Shigure saw the pain in her eyes when Kyo brushed passed her, but he also saw the pain in Kyo's eyes as well. They were both suffering extremely. That afternoon Tohru and Yuki went to the base upon Tohru's request and Yuki knew it wasn't a good talk they'd be having. 

"What is it, Tohru, I know there's something wrong," Yuki said immediately.

"Yuki, I-I just don't know if we can be together," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She had been crying much more frequently in the last week.

"This is because of Kyo, isn't it?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, if our love causes Kyo pain then we shouldn't be together," she said. He sighed.

"I had a feeling you would say that," he said.

"Am I wrong?" she questioned. "Yuki, out love should be a joy, not pain, for everyone and everyone includes Kyo, Yuki."

"I know," he replied. "This just completely shatters me plan."

"What plan?" Tohru asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well, we graduate in two months and well, uh, I was going to ask you to marry me," he stammered. Tohru's breath caught in her throat and she put her hand to her throat.

"M-m-marry?" she whispered.

"Yes," Yuki said sheepishly.

"Oh, Yuki," she breathed. At first there came a rush of excitement that coursed through her body, filling her with a wonderful sensation of pure joy. Then, almost immediately, came a painful heartache as she thought of poor Kyo all alone.

"Tohru!" came the voice of Shigure calling to her from the house, knocking her from her world of mixed emotions. Yuki gently placed his hand on hers and squeezed it slightly.

"We'll talk later," he whispered softly as she nodded and then disappeared through the trees.

* * *

"Yes, Shigure?" she asked as she followed the man inside the house. 

"I just received a phone call from Hatori and he requested your presence at the main house," Shigure replied formally, imitating Hatori.

"My presence, I wonder why," Tohru said.

"Well, yours and Kyo's," Shigure elaborated.

"Kyo's?" she repeated.

"That's what Hari said," he said as Kyo emerged from the kitchen, half a rice ball in his hand.

"We'd better get going," he said, walking out the door as he stuffed the rest of the rice ball in his mouth. Tohru gave Shigure a forlorn look as he smiled back at her gently with a nod.

"It'll be all right, Tohru," he assured her as she nodded back slightly and followed slowly behind Kyo.

* * *

"I'm glad you could come so quickly," Hatori said as the two trudged through the doorway of his office to find Kazuma seated in a chair beside the big, black chair Hatori always saw in. 

"Master," Kyo said at once, completely surprised to see him there. Kazuma nodded and motioned to the two chairs across from them.

"Sit," he commanded as both obeyed and Hatori was also seated. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Tohru."

"You as well," she said, immediately bowing from the waist up. He smiled gently.

"So, why are we here?" Kyo grumbled.

"Well, we have finally decided that it's time to tell you about the dreams you've been having," Hatori announced.

"So, they do mean something after all," Tohru said.

"That means you were hiding something from us all along!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"It was for a good reason, Kyo, now calm down," Kazuma said as Kyo's fists loosened.

"So, what do the dreams mean?" Tohru asked.

"They're flashbacks, memories from your past," Hatori replied.

"What do they mean, why is it only happening to me and Kyo?" she questioned.

"Because, because-" Hatori started, breaking off.

"Because you two knew each other as children," Kazuma said for him.

"I don't remember knowing Kyo before now," Tohru said.

"Your memories were erased, yours, Kyo's, and Yuki's too," Hatori said.

"Why hasn't Yuki been having these dreams then?" Tohru asked.

"For one he doesn't have the connection you two do," Hatori said.

"Hatori, what the hell are you talking about, what connection?" Kyo cried, frustrated.

"Kyo, you and Tohru are siblings," Kazuma said as the room grew dead silent.


	17. Rubette

Well, here's is half of the background to why they are siblings. This goes into the detail. The next chapter takes up where this one left off, I promise you get the whole story. Anyway, this is one of the long chapters I promised you, so, well, here it is. :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"What?" Kyo cried finally when he found his voice. "Y-you mean Tohru's my, my sister?"

"Half-sister, actually," Kazuma corrected.

"I-I can't believe it," he sighed. "You're trying to tell me that Tohru, Tohru Honda, is my sister."

"She is officially Tohru Sohma," Hatori corrected.

"T-Tohru Sohma?" Tohru squeaked, speaking for the first time since they had received the news.

"That's right, Tohru," Hatori nodded.

"H-how is that possible?" she asked.

"Kazuma can tell you the story better than I can," Hatori said.

"Master?" Kyo asked, turning to stare into Kazuma's eyes as Tohru did the same.

"Kyo, I should have told you this a long time ago but I was afraid of what Akito would do, he was planning on using this information against you, but now it's time," Kazuma said apologetically.

* * *

**19 Years Ago**

"Kyoko Honda, will you marry me?" came the voice of a black haired man who was down on one knee holding onto the hand of a beautiful woman with sparkling red hair that glistened under the sunlight.

"Oh, Katsuya, of course I will," she breathed, falling into his arms as he began to kiss her.

"Oh, Kyoko, you're so beautiful," he murmured in her ear. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. She giggled with delight as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Katsuya," she repeated.

"What do you think your parents will say?" he asked abruptly, pulling her away from his body, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I'm not exactly on speaking terms with my parents. Ever since Rubette slipped about me being the red butterfly they haven't even acknowledged my presence," Kyoko replied casually. "At this point I don't think they care what I do."

"What about Rubette?" Katsuya asked.

"She's still their little angel but I can't hold anything against her, she's my sister and the only one in my family who respects me," she replied.

"So I assume you want to elope," he suggested.

"Oh, Katsuya, it would be so romantic, we could-" she started.

"Hold your horses, I've already got it all planned out, I just wanted to make sure you were all right with eloping," Katsuya said as she squealed with pleasure.

"So, when are we getting married?" she asked.

"That depends on your schedule," he replied.

"Well, being married would automatically kick me out of the gang so I'll have to hand over my leadership to one of the gang, I'll have to run all those willing through the test, but that shouldn't take long. How about next week?" Kyoko asked.

"It sounds wonderful," he said, pulling her into his body and covering her lips with his as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"So, how was the honeymoon?" a red-headed woman asked Katsuya. 

"Absolutely wonderful, except for one thing," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I missed you," he whispered gently as he slipped his arms around her slender waist.

"Katsuya," she said, squirming out of his arms.

"What is it, Rubette?" he asked.

"You're married now, I felt horrible from the beginning but I loved you much I didn't care. Kyoko's my sister, not only my sister but my identical twin sister. We have a special connection that no other siblings have. Now you're married to her and she loves you more than life itself, I couldn't hurt her," Rubette said.

"Oh, Rubette, I love her more than life itself too, but I love you exactly that same," he said.

"Oh, Katsuya, I love you too, but Kyoko-" she started.

"Kyoko doesn't have to find out," he whispered. At that moment her heart broke as she stared into his beautiful eyes. She wanted to refuse, to end their relationship there, but her love for him exceeded her love for Kyoko. She felt guilty even as she agreed and their lips touched, but the sensation of his warm lips against hers enchanted her as she melted into his arms.

* * *

"Rubette called today, Katsuya, said she wanted to speak with you," Kyoko said as Katsuya walked through the doorway of their new home. His eyes grew wide at the news. 

"Was she okay?" he asked.

"Well, she did seem a bit upset, now that you mention it," Kyoko said.

"I'd better go over there and see her," he said.

"I'll come with you, Katsuya, you're starting to make me worry now," Kyoko decided as Katsuya's eyes widened with fear. He had a feeling that whatever Rubette wanted to tell him wasn't something she wanted Kyoko to hear.

* * *

"Pregnant!" Kyoko shouted, leaping from the chair in which she was seated. Rubette slowly nodded. "I told you that I was eloping, how could you go off and get married without telling me?" 

"I'm not married, Kyoko," she said softly.

"Rubette, I never thought you were capable of doing something so dirty. Who's the father?" she asked. Rubette's eyes filled with tears and she broke down as Kyoko just stared. Katsuya sat on the couch across from her, looking extremely uncomfortable. Kyoko wasn't dumb, she could put pieces together in her mind, and as she slowly turned her head to look at Katsuya he wriggled uncomfortably, staring at the floor. "Katsuya, Rubette is it Katsuya?"

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko!" she cried with a nod. Kyoko's eyes immediately filled with tears. To Katsuya's surprise Kyoko wasn't angry but extremely hurt. A few tears fell down her cheek and she turned to look at the man.

"How could you?" she cried. "How could you do this to me?"

"Kyoko, I loved both of you from the very beginning, I couldn't help myself!" he shouted, tears now falling from his eyes.

"Oh, Katsuya, I loved you so much, so help me I still do, but you've hurt me more than I've ever been hurt before," she said bitterly.

"I know, I know, and if there was any way to repay you I would," he said.

"You'll never be able to repay me, but there is something you can do for me," Kyoko said.

"Anything," Rubette choked before Katsuya could reply. He nodded fiercely.

"Name your child after me," she said solemnly.

"Oh, yes, but what if it's a boy?" Rubette asked.

"Name him, name him Kyo," she declared. The two nodded as a period of silence fell over the room, only broken be Rubette's occasional sniffles. Finally Kyoko spoke again. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you my news."

"What news?" Katsuya asked, looking up into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant too," she said softly. Katsuya just stared at her as Rubette followed. They were both in shock.

* * *

"It's a boy," a beautiful young nurse announced to Rubette as she handed the squirming baby to her. 

"Kyo," Rubette whispered gently, caressing the tiny body in her arms. Suddenly the boy's figure started to change and in a cloud of dust it disappeared. What was revealed was the ugliest creature she had ever seen, and with it came a stench as rancid as a rotting, dead body. She screamed and dropped it on the bed as Katsuya came running. The nurse was in a panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but as soon as he did he saw the creature on the bed and drew away. "That's my child?" Rubette nodded, tears streaming down her face.

Just then Katsuya remembered the Sohma curse and how his grandfather had been cursed with the spirit of the cat. He was the only child of his parents but his cousin, Kazuma, also shared the same grandfather. Kazuma was in the waiting room now, maybe he would know what to do. Katsuya ran out of the room, dragging Kazuma in as he returned. He pointed at the ugly figure lying on the bed as Rubette continued to cry. Kazuma reached into his pocket without a word and pulled out a black and white beaded bracelet. He touched the tiny claw and placed the bracelet around it. The figure immediately turned back into the human child Rubette had been given.

"What does this mean?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Your son is cursed with the Zodiac curse of the cat," Kazuma replied. "The Sohmas have held this curse for generations. When they are embraced by a member of the opposite sex that is not cursed they immediately transform into their Zodiac animal. I'm sure you're familiar with the old story of the animals, Miss Rubette." She nodded. "As you know the cat is the animal left out of the Zodiac and as such it carries a heavier burden. Not only does it transform into a cat when embraced, but it also turns into the cursed spirit of the cat when it's not wearing this bracelet."

"S-so, you mean I can't even hold my child?" Rubette cried, tears in her eyes again. Kazuma, pain in his eyes, nodded slowly. Rubette burst into tears as Katsuya put his arms around her shivering shoulders, tears forming in his eyes. He cried for Rubette, but also Kyoko, hoping the same would not happen to her child.


	18. Sorrow After Joy

All right, everyone, the rest of the background story. :) There will only be two more chappies and then it's over, two after this one that is. Oh, notes for some.

Roses: This is not mentioned in the story, which I should have mentioned, Yuki is a cousin, but a VERY distant cousin, so it would not be bad in the slightest for Tohru and Yuki to be married.

Fullma8712: The part about Tohru's name is revealed in this chapter. As you saw in chappie 17, Kyoko's last name, or maiden name I should say, is Honda, but the reason Tohru took on her maiden is revealed here. :) Just read.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the nurse told Kyoko as the beautiful baby girl was placed in her arms. She squeezed her eyes shut, half expecting it to change into some strange animal, but it didn't. She sighed with relief as she stared down into the face of her baby girl.

"And Katsuya was so set on it being a boy," she chuckled as he appeared in the room. "Katsuya, it's a girl." She laughed as he bent over her body to see the tiny child in her arms.

"We can still name her Tohru can't we?" he asked. Kyoko thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Tohru Sohma," she whispered to the child.

* * *

The two children grew together, spending every Wednesday together. Yuki would occasionally come with Kyo to visit Tohru whenever Akito allowed him to leave the main house to which he was a prisoner. Everything was fine for the first three years, but on the eve of Kyo's fourth birthday trouble hit. Rubette was having constant trouble with him and came to Katsuya with a cry for help. 

"She's having trouble with Kyo," Katsuya said to Kyoko once she had put Tohru to bed.

"Then you should be with her," she replied.

"But, what about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, Tohru and I will manage, I was in a gang, remember?" she said, grinning. He smirked.

"How could I forget?" he asked.

"But, Katsuya, you do realize that you won't be able to come back," Kyoko said solemnly.

"I know," he said. "What should we do, for Tohru?"

"I think the best way for you to leave her life is for you to die," Kyoko said. "You're going to have to fake your death." He nodded.

"What then, she's going to want to know about Kyo and Rubette," Katsuya said.

"Hatori will, Hatori will have to erase all her memories of them," Kyoko stuttered as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Katsuya!" She threw her arms around him and began to sob. "I love you so much, no matter what you've done to me, I still love you." Now he was crying, holding his wife to him tightly.

"Oh, Kyoko, I love you so very much, I'm so sorry I hurt you, so very sorry," he whispered.

* * *

Katsuya died to Tohru and soon afterward all of her memories were erased of Rubette and Kyo. Kyoko took up her maiden name and so from then on she and Tohru were Kyoko and Tohru Honda. Katsuya married Rubette but her burden of having a child cursed by the cat was too much for her. She couldn't bring herself to truly love the creature, though she tried. Katsuya was having the same problem with his son. Knowing that Kyo and Yuki could never see Tohru again just as she could never see them, Hatori erased their memories as well. Just after Kyo's sixth birthday Rubette committed suicide. Fearing that Kyo would drive him to do the same, Katsuya entrusted his son to Kazuma. He hated the boy and blamed Rubette's death on him. After Rubette died he desired to return to Kyoko, but knowing he couldn't ever go back he moved t the other side of Tokyo to get as far away from Kyo as possible and that's where he was still living.

* * *

Kyo and Tohru just sat there in awe, unable to speak. It was wild to believe but yet, at the same time, it made sense. All the pieces fit, it could have happened. Kyo just stared at Tohru but she wasn't looking at him. 

_My father's alive?_ She thought. It was the only thought her mind could comprehend at the moment. The story was filled with so many realizations that she was overcome.

"M-my father's alive?" she breathed as Kazuma nodded.

"Yes, Tohru," came an unfamiliar voice. The door to Hatori's office slowly opened and the figure of a man with black hair and dark eyes appeared in the room.

"D-Dad?" she whispered as the man nodded. She leapt from her chair and into his arms, tears flooding her face. The man stroked her hair as she cried into his shirt. Kyo, on the other hand, had the opposite reaction. His face tensed and his limbs became rigid. He, unlike Tohru, knew their father and had been treated exactly the opposite. His father hadn't loved him; he doubted that he loved him now.

"Kyo," the man said as Kyo lifted his head to look at him. Tohru was still holding onto the man for dear life as if she would never let him go. "Son, I know I've hurt you more than I can ever know. I've hurt too many in my lifetime, you, Tohru, her mother, and even your mother. Kyo, I came to see my daughter and my son. If you could ever forgive me, I-" Kyo held up his hand as he slowly stood up. Tohru was now looking at him and her tears had stopped but she wouldn't release her grip.

"Dad, it's going to take a while, but I'll try," he said. Katsuya's eyes filled with tears as he looked tenderly upon his son.

"I still have some questions," Tohru said abruptly, finally pulling away from her father. She and Kyo sat back down as Katsuya pulled up a chair beside Hatori.

"All right, go ahead," Hatori said.

"Well, first, why are Kyo and I even remembering this? Why did we have flashbacks? You erased our memories, right?" Tohru asked.

"Both you and Kyo are very strong human beings emotionally. When memories are erased they can be brought back only if the person is strong or if a situation occurs that's significant enough to bring it back. The two of you dancing together must have been strong enough," Hatori explained.

"Dancing, but why-" Tohru started.

"Rubette and Kyoko both told me how they taught you two to dance. Kyo hated it at first but after a while there was nothing more the two wanted to do," Katsuya said with a chuckle as Tohru turned to glance at Kyo. The boy's face was red and he couldn't look at her. Suddenly another thought struck Tohru.

"What about Yuki, you said his memory was erased too," she said.

"Yuki has neither memories nor the connection you two do," Hatori replied.

"What a pretty boy," Kyo chuckled, grinning. Tohru smiled, she loved it when he smiled, even if he was making fun of Yuki.

"Well, what about Akito, how did he plan on using this information against us?" she asked.

"He was planning on giving you all this information without any warning in the hopes that it would be too much heartache for you two to handle," Kazuma said. She nodded slowly.

"Anything else?" Hatori asked.

"I don't think so," Tohru said, her voice faltering as she burst into tears.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Hatori asked as the rest looked at her worriedly.

"I-I just found out that Kyo is my brother and, and I can't even hug him, I can't how him how much I love him," she cried. Kyo's eyes softened and he looked down at his little sister with a new love. The romance melted away and was replaced with the love an older brother would feel for his younger sister. He felt the pain too, the piercing ache that filled his heart when he realized he couldn't reach over and comfort her. He smiled softly.

"You can hug me if you want, Tohru," he said. She threw her arms around him in a rush of emotion and cried on his shoulder for a split second before he turned into the small, orange cat. She held him in her arms and rocked back and forth on her knees on the floor. Katsuya looked tenderly upon his children and got down on his knees beside Tohru, putting a hand on her back. Hatori and Kazuma looked on the scene with tears in their eyes.

"We did the right thing," Kazuma said to Hatori.


	19. Free

Hey, this is one of the shorter chappies, it's also the second to last. One more left. Oh, notes for people.

kyo-obsessedru2: I don't think there will be any other fanfics I do on animes besides FB because it's one of the only animes I watch. FB, AzuManga Daioh, and recently I've been starting to get into Last Exile. Those are my only anime loves.

Shii-chanchick: I actually never said this story would end Kyoru. I put it under Kyo/Tohru because they are the main characters. I just said that I thought most Kyoru lovers would enjoy this story as well, even though it doesn't end Kyoru. :)

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"What?" Uo shouted as she and Hana stared at Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Tohru had just announced the shocking news that she and Kyo were related, not only related but half brother and sister.

"I sensed some strange waves connecting the two of you," Hana said. "I must admit, I never thought you two were siblings."

"It was quite a shock to all of us," Yuki agreed. The two suddenly noticed that Yuki and Tohru's hands were intertwined.

"What else happened over the break?" Uo asked. Tohru suddenly noticed where their eyes were staring and pulled her hand away, blushing furiously.

"Well, uh-" she stuttered as Uo began to grin.

"I knew it, I knew the prince would capture your heart," she chuckled as Yuki began to blush as well.

* * *

The two knelt in front of Akito on the floor. Tohru was shaking slightly and Yuki held her hand reassuringly. They had just told Akito of their desire to be married. Graduation was last week and they had finally decided that they were ready. Katsuya had now moved into a house much closer to Shigure's since Tohru wanted him to be closer and Kyo was slowly beginning to accept their father. The idea of his daughter being married right after they had been reunited was a little hard for him to grasp but Yuki seemed like an acceptable mate to him. Kyo was also starting to get used to the idea. He still hated Yuki his hatred would never completely disappear, they had been enemies too long, but he wanted Tohru to be happy and he could see how much she loved Yuki. His fear was that she was going to be hurt by Akito just as Kana was in her relationship with Hatori. This was what consumed the minds of the entire family, actually. 

"Your marriage is permitted," Akito said softly without turning to face them.

"W-what?" Yuki breathed.

"Your marriage is permitted," Akito repeated. There was no emotion in his voice at all. "You may go, Yuki. Miss Tohru, I wish to speak with you alone." Yuki and Tohru looked at each other confusedly as Yuki squeezed her hand and then exited the room. Akito turned around to face her then, tears streaming down his face. She was utterly surprised and shocked.

"Akito?" she questioned.

"Thank you, Tohru," he said.

"For what?" she asked confusedly.

"For giving me hope. You words a few months ago have spoken to me. I am alive, and no matter when I die I don't have to live the life I do have dreading the end. My family doesn't have to live in fear of me any longer. Tell them for me, Tohru; tell them that they're free. Your marriage is to be the symbol of hope even though we are still cursed," he said. Tohru took the man's trembling hand in hers gently.

"I'll tell them, Akito," she promised. "I'll tell them."


	20. Happily Ever After

Well, everyone, here is the last chappie. I'm also sad to see it end but it had to sometime. Keep your eyes open for my next fanfic with Hatori and Hana as the main characters. Don't ask, just read. LOL. :) I'm so glad most of you were pleased with this story, I'm sorry of some of you came off with the impression that this wasn't a good story even if I told you it was. I thought Kyoru fans would also enjoy this story as well because of how it ends, but I must have been wrong. Anyway, I'm happy to all of those who enjoyed this story and I hope that even if you didn't enjoy this story you'll still read my next FB fanfic. :) Oh, a few notes.

phantomthiefdarkmousy: I'm so sorry you didn't enjoy this story. I know actually a couple of Kyoru lovers who enjoyed this story still, so I don't think that all Kyoru lovers would hate it. Anyway, I don't really like the Yukiru pairing either, it just fits here. Anyway, I hope I didn't upset you too much but you can't please everyone, you know? Anyway, I'm still a HUGE fan of your writing and I hope you'll continue to read more of my stories. :) I'm forever your avid reader and fan. :) Thanks for anyway, I hope you don't completely hate me. :)

kyo-obsessedru2: Bonanza is an oldie show. I'm not a HUGE anime lover, my friend just happened to get me into Fruits Basket and then AzuManga Daioh and I'm starting to get into Last Exile. Anyway, so mainly I'm an oldie watcher, that's what Bonanza is, an old western. Anyway, yeah, I mainly watch old sitcoms. So, anyway, I'm starting to get into the anime crowd. It's fun, I'm a very diverse person. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Keep your eyes open for my next Furuba. :)

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Are you ready for this?" Katsuya asked Tohru as he walked into the room where Tohru was being helped into her wedding dress.

"Yes," she breathed as she pulled the veil over her head.

"Oh, Tohru, I just can't believe that you're being married and I've only just begun to know you," he said, standing back to look at her. She looked beautiful in all white, and it fit her. White was the perfect color for such a creature, pure and self sacrificing. "Kyo wants to talk to you before the wedding."

"Send him in," she said as Katsuya nodded, opened the door, and disappeared as Kyo entered the room, shutting the door behind him. At first he was taken aback by her beauty. His pupils enlarged for a second before he could say anything. White was the perfect color for Tohru, his sister.

"Tohru," he said finally, walking toward her. "You look absolutely beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You look very handsome, Kyo."

"Geez, in this thing? I hate it, it's so damn itchy," he complained as she giggled. He pulled at the collar and scratched his neck irritably. "Well, I guess this is it." She nodded. "Tohru, I want you to be the happiest girl in the whole world. It's way too freaky how we're brother and sister, but at the same time it makes sense. Yuki's gonna be your husband, but if you ever need anything don't hesitate to tell me. I always want us to be together."

"Oh, Kyo, so do I," she said, wishing she could wrap her arms around him. Instead she took his hands in hers and held them reassuringly. "And we always will."

* * *

Walking Tohru down the aisle was not easy for Katsuya. He had only known his daughter for less than four years and she had only known him less than three months. She loved him as any girl would her father, and that amazed him, the fact that she could love her father so much after what he had done. He felt that the proper reaction would be embarrassment, so did Kyo for that matter. She was related to monsters, but what made Tohru a great person was her ability to love people no matter what. That gift had come from Kyoko he knew, because if it were from him then none of this mess would have happened, actually Kyo and Tohru might not even exist. 

They approached the altar and Yuki got the first look at his bride. She was radiant, beautiful, gorgeous, too many words for him to describe. He supposed all grooms felt this way about their brides but right now he would have died swearing that Tohru was the loveliest vision he had ever seen. All of the other Sohmas were taken aback by her beauty as well. Tohru joined Yuki at the altar now and the priest began the ceremony.

"Do you, Yuki Sohma, take this woman, Tohru Sohma, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish her in life or death, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" the man asked.

"I do," Yuki promised.

"Do you, Tohru Sohma, take this man, Yuki Sohma, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey him in life or death, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," she vowed.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride." Just as these words were said Akito put his hand to his heart, clutching his chest as he fell to the floor in pain. Hatori, who was sitting beside him, knelt beside him immediately. Suddenly all returned to silence as Hatori rose gravely from the ground.

"Akito's dead," he said softly. "It was a heart attack."

Then everyone remembered how pale the man had looked the last few days. Hatori had predicted this but didn't have the heart to tell the family. Over the past few weeks Akito had called each Sohma to him one by one and apologized. He felt like words weren't enough but each Sohma had forgiven him, and the ones who couldn't yet because of the pain he had caused had promised to try.

Tohru gasped and moved toward the pew but as she did she slipped. Yuki held his arms out to catch her even though he knew he'd be turning into the rat, but, surprisingly, nothing happened. Tohru suddenly noticed that she was still leaning against Yuki's chest and lifted her head to look up into his eyes. A smile started to grow on his face and he pulled her closer into his arms as he brought her lips toward his. This was a real kiss, one where he could pull her into his arms and hold her. He could touch her now, he could wrap his arms around her waist, he could prove his love now. She held him close to her as joy coursed though her body. This was what she had been longing to do for so long, to hold him or have him hold her. They pulled away as the rest of the Sohmas clapped. Momiji, excited beyond words, leapt up from his seat on the aisle and ran to hug Tohru. It felt so good to hold someone. As Momiji hugged her, Yuki made his way to Akito's body. He held the cold hand in his gently.

"Akito, I forgive you," he whispered.

* * *

"Tohru, why don't you and Kyo dance?" Katsuya asked as he approached his daughter at the wedding reception. 

"Oh, good idea," she said as she turned around to see Kyo standing behind her. "Let's dance, Kyo!" She pulled him onto the dance floor just as a slow waltz began to play. He placed his arm around her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. They held hands and began to soar around the room.

"Kyo, we're dancing," Tohru whispered softly, looking up into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears but so were his.

"Yes, Tohru," he breathed. "We're dancing." She laid her head against his chest and they danced slowly and he wrapped both arms around her waist. Once the music stopped he continued to hold her, stroking her hair. The rest of the Sohmas smiled sweetly upon the scene, even Yuki. The memories of the two as children to the present day came over Katsuya and the tears flooded his eyes as he looked upon his two children.

The End


End file.
